


Daddy Loves Me Not?

by Mellasaphian



Series: Dadster [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Family, Gen, IWriteSansAndTragedies, Innocent Papyrus, Sans - Freeform, baby papy, daddy loves me not?, does daddy love me, little sans, reader is babysitter/confidant, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 'Does Daddy Love Me?' Papyrus has been born, and Gaster didn't keep his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Loves Me Not?

It's been a week since Papyrus was born, and the previous way of thinking had come back to Sans with a vengence. Dad was always holding Papyrus, cooing over Papyrus, cuddling Papyrus… And Sans was left to his own devices, which usually entailed watching his dad and brother longingly from the doorway. He hadn't even gotten the chance to hold his little brother yet, his dad saying that he was a fragile baby and he wasn't taking any chances.  
Currently his dad was asleep in the rocking chair next to Papyrus' crib, snoring softly while the infant skeleton whimpered in his bed and wriggled about wildly. White pinpricks shifted between his father and the light orange blanket that covered his brother before sneaking into the room, stepping silently around until he was on the farthest side of the crib from his dad.  
Peering through the white wooden bars, Sans finally got a good look at his little brother, who was also looking at him. Sans froze as white pinpricks met with long black sockets filled with curiosity. Papyrus looked like a tiny non scarred version of their dad, he was sure that when Papyrus was older, people would mistake him for Gaster. Sans shook his head slightly.  
Papyrus whimpered and wriggled about more, trying to get closer to the bars and Sans, making grabby hands at the older one. Sans reached through the bars so that the baby could take ahold of his small hands with his own tiny ones. Papyrus gave a small happy squee and pulled the larger hand down towards his mouth where he proceeded to nibble at the phalanges as his eyes scrunched up slightly.  
"… h-hey paps, i-I'm sans. I'm your brother." Sans whispered, watching as Papyrus glanced up at him at the sound of his voice, eyes sparkling as he gurgled and coo'd around the phalanges he had taken hostage. "heh.. Hey paps, can ya gimme a hand." Sans chuckled softly as the little one's eyes narrowed and he huffed as if in annoyance.  
Shuffling interrupted Sans musings as he glanced towards the rocking chair, recognizing the sounds of his father waking up. Sans looked down at Papyrus and gave his hand a light tug, surprised when the baby gave an almost growling noise and held tighter. It didn’t take much for Sans to pull his hand free, but his brother's reaction was instantanious.  
"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Papyrus wailed at the top of his lungs once the hand was taken away from him, waking their father up even faster, dark sockets first honed in on the wailing infant before catching the other child standing beside the crib with a guilty look. Gaster stood and swiftly aproached the crib, sweeping the little skeleton up into his arms as his eyes narrowed.  
"Sans, what did you do to your brother?" he demanded with a growl.  
"n-nothing d-dad, I was j-just…" Sans was quick to try to explain.  
"If you didn’t do anything then why is Papyrus screaming?" Gaster snapped while cradling Papyrus.  
"I was just saying hi!" sans stressed. "he was reaching so I gave him my hand, I took it back just as you woke-"  
"Don’t lie to me Sans!" Gaster sighed as he got Papyrus to quiet down.  
Crystal blue tears built up in the corner of Sans' sockets as he trembled and gritted his teeth. "… I'm not lying." sans whispered as he tried to keep his tears at bay. "I just wanted to actually see my brother."  
"you see him all the time Sans." Gaster dismissed, and that caused Sans to crack.  
"I do? You might want to check your memory dad." Sans hissed the last word as his left socket flickered to life with blue magic, his anger causing a flickering blue and yellow flare to escape the socket and curl around his skull. "you're always holding him, and anytime I get close all I get is 'he's sleeping sans.' 'not now sans.' 'I'm tired sans.' I HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN TO HOLD HIM." Sans screamed at his father. "YOU SAID NOTHING WAS GOING TO CHANGE WHEN PAPYRUS WAS BORN YOU LIED!!" the small skeleton scrubed at his damp cheekbones, to clear the crystal colored tear tracks. "I MAY AS WELL LEAVE. ACTUALLY THAT ISNT EVEN A BAD IDEA!"   
Before Gaster could even get a word in, his eldest teleported out of the room, leaving behind a tense silence before Papyrus began whimpering.

Sans appeared just outside his front door, his cheeks stinging as the cold air brushed over his aching sockets and damp cheek bones. With a small head shake he turned away and stalked off into the snowy night, head tucked down into his fluff insulated hood. His worn sneakers barely made a dent into the packed snow as he wandered down the road towards waterfall.  
The crunch of snow was replaced by muted squelching sounds as he made his way towards a familiar home. He pushed the bushes aside next to the stream, pulling out familiar blue rainboots and quickly changing footwear, placing his sneakers in the bush as he stepped into the water. He looked upwards and watched the luminecent blue water cascaded over the cliff before crashing into the waterbed. Sans slowly made his way upstream towards the waterfall, ducking beneath the water to the hidden cavern behind the wall of water. He sighed as he looked at his now soaking hoodie while making his way towards the black door, gripping the iron knocker and giving a few raps.  
The door opened with a small creak, Sans didn’t even bother waiting for it to open all the way before tackling their legs.  
"Oh Sans." Came the familiar and calming voice as he was picked up and held close to his babysitter's body, Sans' arm and legs quickly curled and locked to them like a koala. "Sweetheart, you're soaking wet." They chided softly as the door clicked shut, slight shifting of their body told Sans that they were moving, he kept his eyes shut tight and face burried in their shoulder.   
Click.  
Beep, bloop, dap.  
Rrrruuuuhhhh.  
"Hmmm hmmm hm hm hm." Sans shifted slightly in their hold.  
Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Thu-thump.  
Ding.  
"Sans dear." White pin-pricks glanced up. "Here's a warm towel, why don’t you get out of those wet clothes and I'll get some hot chocolate ready." They set sans down and gently wiped his cheekbones before giving their gentle smile and heading towards the kitchen. Sans obeyed and slipped out of his wet clothes before snuggling into the extra-large towel, burrowing into its warmth as he climbed onto one of the large beanbag chairs that were placed throughout the living room.   
They came back in, humming softly as they handed Sans his cup before sweeping up the wet clothes and tossing them into their dryer, taking a few spinning movements to return and take over their own beanbag chair. The room was silent save for the sounds of sipping from mugs and soft sighs.  
"He didn’t keep his promise." Sans broke the silence, once their mugs were half empty. He felt their gaze as he stared with glazed sockets into the swirling chocolate. "I understand that Papyrus is a baby, and I know he needs a lot of attention, but… Dad's been keeping me away. I've barely gotten to look at Papyrus, stars forbid hold him since dad brought him home." his hot chocolate rippled as a few stray tears landed into his mug.   
"Sans?" The small skeleton looked up as crystal tears fell down his cheeks. "I-"  
There was loud knocking on the door. "… y/n is Sans here?" a familiar voice filtered through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure where I'm taking this fic, or this series. I'm always open to suggestions, or if you have any request, throw them my way and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
